leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Reeves-Stevens
| Roles = Writer, Co-Producer, ''ENT'' performer ''Star Trek'' author | Characters = Civilian ceremony attendee | image2 = Judith Reeves-Stevens (civilian).jpg | imagecap2 = ...as a civilian ceremony attendee }} Judith Evelyn Reeves-Stevens (born ), together with her husband Garfield Reeves-Stevens, is one of Star Trek s best-selling original book writers. Together, the Reeves-Stevens' wrote or co-wrote five episodes of s fourth season. Being fans, the couple had already written several fully licensed reference books on the subject of Star Trek previously, prior to becoming officially involved with the live-action franchise. She, along with her husband, officially joined the production staff of an actual Star Trek production, Enterprise s fourth season, at the insistence of producers Manny Coto and Michael Sussman, who needed writers imbued with a deep sense of original Star Trek lore to repair the perceived shortcomings original producers Rick Berman and Brannon Braga had left. By the time the series concluded its third season, it arguably had become the most controversial of the television series, subject to inspired and vehement criticism of fans – and, as it turned out after-the-fact, by production staffers as well – for its perceived violations in established continuity. With both producers held responsible for the quick loss of viewer-ship, Paramount and UPN indicated its cancellation and the apparent end of Berman's tenure as the overseer of Star Trek productions with the approach of the end of the third season. Though remaining credited, Berman and Braga were indeed essentially relegated to the role of figurehead by the franchise at the end of the third season, and their places were de facto filled for the last season by Coto and Sussman, under whose tenure much of the perceived continuity violations was redressed, aided by writers such as Judith and her husband, who, like them, had an equally thorough understanding of Star Trek lore. While the writer's couple contributed to a season that, as a whole, was generally well received, it did not save the series, as its cancellation had already been decided upon. In appreciation, aside from the fact that it had gained her a shared official credit as "Co-Producer" for the episodes – , she also appeared alongside her husband in the final episode "These Are the Voyages..." as a as a civilian ceremony attendee. In 2001 she was, along with her husband, interviewed for the special feature Phase II: The Lost Enterprise on the ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (The Director's Edition) DVD. In Reeves-Stevens was interviewed for the special feature "Star Trek: The Three Picture Saga" on the DVD box release of Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection alongside her husband, Harve Bennett, Peter Krikes, Steve Meerson, Nicholas Meyer, and Ralph Winter. Reeves-Stevens and her husband have co-created a planned zombie series called Alive, which would've starred John Billingsley and Gary Graham. They would've been the showrunners of the series, which was set to debut in the summer or fall of 2008. However, the series was never made. Nevertheless, a series, conceived by the couple, that did make it onto the small screen was the 2012 spin-off series of the British sci-fi show Primeval, Primeval: New World, which, however, was canceled after one season. Credits * ** ** ** ** ** Fictional works * * * Memory Prime * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium: ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** The War of the Prophets ** Inferno * The Ashes of Eden * The Return * Avenger * Spectre * Dark Victory * Preserver * Captain's Peril * Captain's Blood * Captain's Glory * Academy: Collision Course * Academy: Third Class * The Lives of Dax Non-fiction works *''The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''The Art of Star Trek'' *''Star Trek: Phase II - The Making of the Lost Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission'' External links *Reeves-Stevens.com – official site * * * de:Judith Reeves-Stevens es:Judith Reeves-Stevens Category:Producers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek game authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:ENT performers Category:Writers Category:Video game production staff